Sanjouno Haruhime/Relationships
Bell Cranel Haruhime developed feelings for Bell after he saved her. Her feelings are enough for Hestia to keep an eye on her. Haruhime is also clever, wrapping her tail around Bell's arm after Hestia told her that they couldn't hold hands. When she heard about how Bell is in love with Ais, she comments that since she once worked as a prostitute, she would be satisfied with simply being his lover or concubine. Yamato Mikoto Haruhime and Mikoto have been friends since childhood. Haruhime had requested that her father send food to the shrine that Mikoto, Kashima Ouka, Hitachi Chigusa, Takemikazuchi, and others were living in. In return, the children would sneak Haruhime out of her manor at night to play. Haruhime was extremely grateful that they had saved her from her loneliness, even saying that they were like heroes. This continued until Haruhime's father disowned her and she left. When Mikoto discovered that Haruhime was in Orario and was a prostitute, she tried to rescue her. However, Haruhime felt ashamed that her old friend had to see her as a prostitute and kept denying her help, believing she was not worthy of it. Nevertheless, she was able to be rescued due to the combined efforts of Bell and Mikoto. Haruhime apologized to Mikoto for the trouble she put her through and two rekindled their friendship. Aisha Belka Aisha was Haruhime's caretaker while she was a member of the Ishtar Familia. Their relationship has been described as "sister-like" and Aisha was willing to disobey Ishtar if it was for Haruhime's sake. Takemikazuchi Familia Haruhime had a harmonious relationship with the Takemikazuchi Familia back when she was still in the Far East. The children of the Familia would break her out of isolation every night to bring a smile to her face. Despite the circumstances, the members of the Familia still think dearly of Haruhime and consider her as family. She would participate in any events that the Familia hold, as they are her only Far East acquaintances in Orario. Wiene Haruhime and Wiene share a close bond with one another, with Haruhime viewing her as a little sister. Despite being initially afraid of her, Haruhime made an effort to bond with Wiene. Not long after, Wiene began to trust her, even at one point switching from hiding behind Bell's back to her's. Just like Bell, Haruhime does not want to abandon her, but admitted to Mikoto that she sees her old self in Wiene and selfishness could be blinding her, though Mikoto refutes this. Nonetheless, Haruhime was deeply saddened when the Hestia Familia had to part ways with Wiene. Haruhime cares a great deal about Wiene's well-being, even putting herself in harm's way on a few occasions to protect her. When the Hestia Familia was attacked in the Xenos hidden village and a Lizardman was about to strike her, Haruhime used herself as a human shield. When Wiene got lost in Daedalus Street, Haruhime leapt off a building in pursuit of her. She stood up to Bete Loga to give Bell enough time to take Wiene to safety, despite being severely overmatched. Before parting once more, Haruhime and Wiene made a pinkie promise to see each other again. Though still a bit saddened, Haruhime was not depressed like before and is confident she will see her again. Hestia Hestia recognizes Haruhime as a rival for Bell's affection and gets angry whenever she sees the two of them being intimate. With Haruhime being more timid, Hestia tends to be the more domineering one. Nonetheless, the two have a good relationship. Seeing Haruhime and Wiene interact, Hestia admitted that she would make a good mother. Category:Relationships